Cazzette and Kaile and D-teen and Cazzette take baths
by dravens american dream
Summary: what am i contributing to- Cazzette also known As Kaz D-teen And Kaile take baths. D-teen Doesn t like baths. Sivart baths them. Read and review no flames I will block! :(((((((((


Kaz and them are going to take baths in fact of course. He, D-teen Kaile and Kaz are going to the bathhouse in fact of course. The nice man Sivart is there in fact of course He is going to bathe with them in fact of course.

"Hello Sivart my friends and them are taking baths now in fact of course" Kaz said

"Ok in fact of course. I see you and Kaz and D-teen and Kaile all have male wolf, fox, and foxcatginas in fact of course." Sivart likes their smooth and nice fronts.

'Oh yes in fact of course. D-teen is a gay sodomite in fact of course thats the correct term for gay people in fact of course." Kaile said.

"You get your dirty ass motherfucking hands off of me, you toe sucker and maybe fucker," D-teen snarls. " And you're a full-on homosexual, too, you God damn hypocrite. Both of you are. Cazzette wants to FUCK me, and you want to shove Aric's face up your ass."

"I will lead you to baht room" Sivart said. He lead them to the best room called horney. They all take straight soap and towel and go inside bath. Sivart start washing them in fact of course.

"YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE MOTHERFUCKER DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY GOD DAMN BROTHER LIKE THAT EVER THE FUCK AGAIN." D-teen snatches Kaile away, who slaps him with a Bible key chain.

"Am not a pedophile in fact of course. I am A Baptist. PM me if you have questions about a story. I need Betas to help me make stories better. If you want to become a Beta of mine then PM me. I love crossover stories. Like Arthur and Sofia and Arthur and WordGirl. I am now also making stories for WordGirl. More crossovers being planned. And help me fix some stories. I just want you to Pm me to help PM me. If you need ideas for a story pm me. Do not threaten me at all or i will block you. Some stories i have is bathing not sexual. And anyone knows stories from WWOEC pm me. And if anyone knows how to request category let me know. I don't live in my parents basement my mom is dead and dad lives far away. One who does is Mr. Freeman."

D-teen has never wanted to kill himself more.

"I am circumsized in fact of course. D-teen is a gay sodomite his foreskin is still there in fact of course." Kaz looks at D-teen smooth front and smile.

"ULTRA-DEMONS DO NOT HAVE FORESKINS BECAUSE.. OH, WHATEVER. I'M GOING TO FUCKING HANG MYSELF AFTER I GET MOLESTED BY THIS BEARDY CHILD TOE SUCKER."

Sivart take a scalpel. "It is time for me to circumsize your toes in fact of course. I put you on local anaesthetic in fact of course so it only sting a little in faqct of course."

"Ok Sivart" Kaile said. I will go first in fact of course. I am a baptist with Arthur and Wordgirl key chaines so it makes sense for my toes to be circumsized in fact of course."  
Sivart circumsizes Kailes toes in fact of course.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT'S HORRIBLE. MY BROTHER... I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL YOU FUCKING RETARD." D-teen prepares to grab Kaile but Sivart acts first and cuts off D-teen's toes and male foxcatgina in fact of course.

_**"WHAT THE FUCK SIVART I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD MAN. I'M GOING TO FUCKING TAKE THAT SCALPEL AND SHOVE IT ALL THE WAY UP YOUR SUPPOSED NICE AND SMOOTH FRONT, IN FACT OF COURSE AS WELL, OF COURSE IN FACT. YOU'RE DEAD YOU PEDOPHILE FURRY TOE LICKER."**_ D-teen strangles Trabis to death. Sivart screams like a 5 year old, all while circumsizing Cazzette's toes. The other two men watch as the bigger furry throws Sivart out of the bath, vowing to God that he'll endure a painful and slow death.

"Not sure that what D-teen is doing is right in fact of course," Kaile said. In fact of course of course in fact.

"And to think that that fat bastard is 37. I'm 38, act immature, and STILL I ACT MORE MATURE THAN THAT PEDOPHILE _**FOOT FUCKER!**__" _D-teen has had enough. He leaves the two bleeding men in the bathtub while he slinks away to call the FBI.

I hope you like This new story here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter in fact of course.


End file.
